


Mirror

by AkaiBaraPark



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changbin is alone here, Depression, Other, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiBaraPark/pseuds/AkaiBaraPark
Summary: When your mind is eaten away, all you can do is cry to try and bring her back.Nothingness.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so... It's my first ever "writing" i post here. It's not much really but there's a start at everything right ?  
> I enjoy comments, even more with some pieces of advice to help me with my writing.  
> Please Enjoy ^^.

Did it happen to you, to wake up and feel worthless ?  
Did you, somehow refused to look at your own reflection in the mirror ?  
Did you, at least one time, thought about never opening your eyes ever again ? 

In fact, a lot of people around this world, feel that way.  
Everyday.  
This feeling of being nothing. A lonely shadow surrounded by many others.  
A broken cello. A detuned sound in an empty room, on an empty stage. 

During those kind of moments, nothing is working out, everything seems gray or even black.  
An infinite nothingness.  
A filthy sadness trying to hide behind some shallow smiles, which cannot reach the eyes.  
Smiley face, a mask, something fake.  
This feeling is odd, it cannot be cured in anyway. It's within you, deep into your guts.  
It's creeping into you, like a disease.  
To be real, it is.  
The shadow, this thing going after you, the dark cloud on top of your head.  
Depression. 

We all know Her at some point, watch Her breaking people down, hear Her belittling a young woman, tearing a young man's heart, stepping on a married couple, pushing elderlies into their graves.  
At some point, we all knew Her. But decided to let Her be, without doing anything. Because we were so absorb in our ownself, that we did not see the precursory signs.  
It's not our fault, nor the host's fault.  
It's Her fault. 

He was one of those people.  
The one hosting her, letting her eat his heart bit by bit, bite after bite. 

The sun is up again, at least he thinks. Maybe it's dark outside, as dark as the circle around his eyes, as dark as his worn out heart.  
The strength, he doesn't have it anymore. But he pushes himself out of bed, looking around without seeing.  
His mouth is dry, his lips chapped, his skin clear white or gray. His body is thin, even more, he is skinny.  
How can he walk ? That's a question he can't answer himself, he just does. He walks over his blinds and peers outside. The sun is bright, happy and warm.  
Not warm enough to help is frozen heart.  
He took a step backward and, for once, tidied his room up.  
Slow and lazy, he grabbed his dirty clothes and lifted them up from the floor to throw them in the washing machine.  
It was such an accomplishment, that he slumped right back on his bed clawing at his pillow and buring his face in it, drowning in his own tears. Tasting the salt from his dark orbs again, it's like every other day. Oh, so silent, except for the sobs and whimpers.  
Day and night start to merge into one another. After all, with the blinds always closed and himself being locked inside, how do you expect him to know the moment of the day ?  
Right. Nobody cares about this young man.  
What's his name anyway ?  
It's as if he can't himself recall what is name is. 

It's endless. His pain is endless, like a nightmare that we do everynight.  
It's like being in a dark forest with high trees reaching up to the colorless sky. He is trapped into his bad state of mind and is drowning in darkness and bad thoughts. He is alone, nobody knows him, or at least no one remembers him. Not even his family. He used to have one, but not anymore. He is just alone in the darkness.  
She seems to be his family.  
Always around, filling his nose with bitter smells. Itching under his skin like small needles. Breaking him into a sobbing mess. Because that's what he his.  
Nothing more than a mess, eaten to the core by Depression.


End file.
